warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ragnorak Ghost/Fenrir, Tyr, and Loki: 3 Norse Mythological Robots
Ladies and Robots, we are going live on the 3 new robots that made their way to the test server of War Robots, which is Fenrir, Loki, and Tyr! Sounds familiar, eh? Well, these 3 robots were inspired in the Norse Myth that has Thor, Odin, Lady Sif, and blah blah blah, but anyways, let's get started! Lights, Camera, MYTHOLOGY ACTION! Robots: Fenrir, Loki, and Tyr So, based by the designs Pixonic included, they look badass, and I mean to Fenrir, cuz of its look and awesomeness, but we are here to introduce them to you so when it go to game(test server, nope), you may be able to find out about its flaws and strengths, and we go by now. Fenrir The wolf of Hell, Fenrir is considered to be dangerous and probably the pet of Satan(lol), this creature is not to be mocked since its incredible strength and raw power are strong enough to kill more than 1 million victims(who knows?), so here we are, the robot Fenrir. Based at level 8, Fenrir reached 126K HP and the whooping speed of 46 km/h, which may outrun a speedy Lancelot, and 2 medium weapons available in its basic ability. Don't forget the Aegis Shield(40K) that is active at that time. HOWEVER, the ability included the name Transform, which activates its heavy weapon that the player equipped it and has Fenrir slow down to 20km/h(slow) AND the Aegis Shield deactivated(reboosting), but has the damage resistance equipped it at 50% of all damage. Neat, huh? One thing is that Fenrir is suppossed to be assaultful wolf, but the thing about Defensive Mode? Oh, hell help me(get it?)... Loki Son of Odin, brother of Thor, Loki is the god of mischief and shapeshifter of gods, and this bad boy has a habit of trolling people. Well, this ROBOT also does! Loki at level 8 has the basic 115K hitpoints and 60km/h speed, making the small bot slippery against enemies(hence the action Loki does to his brother), and it equips 3 light weapons that has good firepower. Know about the trickster/shapeshift part? This will make it VERY difficult for you guys since Loki activates its Transform ability, having no firepower allowed. Not bad, no? You are wrong. After disarmed, Loki goes into infinite stealth mode. I-N-F-I-N-I-T-E S-T-E-A-L-H. That's a nightmare for meta robots now since it can be a ultimate beacon capper, and another thing, it goes 90km/h. OMG that's OVERPOWERED TOOOOOO MUCH. Tyr Son of Odin, brother to Thor, and tormentor to Loki.......just kidding XD. Level 8 and this badass gets 140K hitpoints, tougher than Fenrir itself, and having 45km/h. Slighter slower than the big, bad wolf, but this robot has healing aura-you gotta be kidding me. 2 light and 2 medium weaps are equipped, but the lighties are off until the ability Transform. After that, the lights activates and brings up more firepower, deactivating the aura and gits a physical shield(120K, yikes), and reducing the normal speed by 10km/h minus. Boi, let's git to weakness. Flaws Fenrir- Slow. Get the hell out of it with heavy fire and awesome abilities to shut it off. Loki- Oooooo, tough one. Quantum Radar and explosive abilities are good to go. Otherwise, say hello to trickster Loki himself from Avengers. Tyr- Slow too, but still need to get heavy fire to bring it down. Don't bother going alone on this one. Which should ya get? Fenrir-Tankie, assault, support, and ambush unit. Loki- Troller, sniper, support, and beacon unit. Tyr-Tankie, assault, and ambush unit. Category:Blog posts